My Little Pony Annual 2013
My Little Pony Annual 2013 on 30 lokakuuta 2013 tehty sarjakuva. Se kertoo siitä, miten Sunset Shimmer jättää opintonsa ja lähtee toiseen maailmaan. Se ei ole Hasbron tekemä, vaan erään fanin. Sen julkaisun jälkeen tämän fanin tekemä sarjakuva on tullut hyvin suosituksi. Juoni Sunset ja pari muuta yksisarvista ovat lahjakkaitten yksisarvisten koulussa. Hän taikoo eräästä kasvista isomman. Samana päivänä myös Moondancer, Lemon Hearts, Minuette, Twinkleshine ja Lyra ovat näyttämässä omia taitojaan. Harjoittelemisen jälkeen nämä pyytävät Sunsetia kanssansa syömään. Sunset pääsee Prinsessa Celestian oppilaaksi. Sunset on huolissaan, miten Celestia jättää hänet huomiotta nostamalla auringon, vaikka hän onkin pelkästään oppilas. Sunset alkaa pian kysyä kysymyksiä eräästä peilistä. Celestia on sitä mieltä, ettei Sunsetin ole aikaa viellä saada tietää peilistä, mutta Sunset on eri mieltä. Niinpä hän livahtaa kiellettyyn kirjastoon salaa ja tekee siellä tutkimusta peilistä. Kuitenkin Celestia ja kaksi hänen kuninkaallista vartijaa tulevat paikalle. Celestia yrittää olla kärsivällinen, mutta Sunset alkaa pian vaatia pääsyä Equestrian hallitsijaksi. Celestia tietenkin kieltäytyy ja hän karkoittaa tämän linnasta, mutta antaa hänelle luvan olla vielä Canterlotissa. Myöhemmin Celestia löytää vartijansa sen näköisinä, että he ovat pyörtyneet äskettäin, mutta heränneet. Vartijat selittivät, että Sunset oli mennyt peilistä läpi toiseen maailmaan. Celestia alkoi toivoa, että Sunset palaisi viellä takaisin. Lopullisessa sarjakuvassa seurattiin myös Sunsetin elämää toisessa maailmassa. Lainaukset Sunset Shimmer: Hmpf. I have better things to do than socialize. I'm going to re-read 'Advanced Elemental Magical Practices' and then practice for my advanced summoning spells exam. What are you''studying for? Nothing, that's what. '''Moondancer': Well, she wasn't very nice Lemon Hearts: She's right full of herself, that's what! Minuette: Her loss. I'm awesome. Princess Celestia: Look into this mirror and tell me what you see. Sunset Shimmer: A beautiful pony that has nothing but power and potential. Princess Celestia: Care to try that again with our talk about humility taken into account? Princess Celestia: No. Being a princess must be earned... I have been trying to teach you everything you need to know, but you've turned from it. Every time you say you "deserve" to get something without the effort just proves to me that you are not ready. Sunset Shimmer: This is the biggest mistake you'll make in your entire life. Princess Celestia: One of many. Sunset Shimmer: Well, well, this is an interesting development... Equestria Girls Fluttershy: voiceover We didn't know each other at first... Pinkie Pie: voiceover And we each still had a lot to learn about ourselves... Rarity: voiceover Not to mention learning what we want to be... Applejack: voiceover But that's how it all began. All: voiceover That's how we became friends. Rainbow Dash: You're not late if you get in ahead of the teacher, right, Mrs. Harshwhinny? Mrs. Harshwhinny: Well, you're not late yet, but the day's still young. Fluttershy: Thank you so much, Rarity. This is so kind of you Rarity: Nonsense! We all need a little kindness every now and then. Applejack: What're you thinking about? Pinkie Pie: Everything. Applejack: That's... a lot to think about. Rarity: Sunflower, that's enough. Fluttershy is trying to show you great kindness, and you're attacking ''her! '''Applejack: You got '''''some nerve treatin' her—treatin' us!—like this! You an' Babs are bein' a coupla bullies! I don't know why I ever wanted to be friends with a coupla two-faced snobs! Rarity: You're nothing but ungrateful wretches! Applejack: Y'know, it sounds weird, but... somehow I feel like we were already friends, long before we even met! Pinkie Pie: Like it was something already inside us, just waiting to come out! BWOOOOSH! Rainbow Dash: And all it took was... ...a spark. Rarity: Well, thank you again, Sunset. I hope you got enough for your story! Sunset Shimmer: Believe me... I've got everything I need to know about you. Luokka:Sarjakuvat Luokka:Fanituotokset